


Found Family

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background mentions of the following couples:, Fluff, Found Family, Happy, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, NakiaT'Challa, PepperRhodey, Rhodey and Pepper, ScottHope, mentions of avengers, sambucky - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Steve can’t help the way his lips stretch into a wide, dopey looking grin as he flicks his eyes around the common area, filled with laughing people who’ve become friends.





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Happy Steve Bingo Card - Found Family.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Steve can’t help the way his lips stretch into a wide, dopey looking grin as he flicks his eyes around the common area, filled with laughing people who’ve become friends.

Who have become his _family_ , something he never thought he’d have again when he’d flown the Hydra plane into the ocean and woken seventy years later to find everyone he’d known dead or on deaths door step.

(Or in Peggy’s case, courting it while she lost more and more of herself every day, though Steve doesn’t like to dwell on that, least he go and pulverize several of Shield’s punching bags.)

But looking around, taking in the way Pepper and Rhodey lean into one another, heads tilted towards one another as they laugh at some story Bruce his telling as he leans into Thor’s side, who himself is grinning widely as he watched the way Brunhilde and Natasha were speaking away from the majority of the crowd. Couldn’t help but take in the way Bucky and Sam stood apart from the large group, no doubt snarkily flirting with one another, off in their own world, completely oblivious to anyone else but each other.

Settling back, Steve turn his head towards where the bar use to sit and watched as Ned, Peter, Shuri and Michelle talked science around bemoaning America’s school system. Grinning, he lifted his soda to take a sip as he moved his gave, landing on the way Nakia and T’Challa were speaking with Clint and Laura.

He felt his face soften while watching Vision and Wanda curl into each other as Hope asked question after question, Scott failing to try and change the subject. Though, Steve noted, by the amused smile on Wanda’s face, there was no dangerous line to be crossed with the line of questioning.

“What’cha doing, Creamsicle?”

Turning his head, lips stretching even further into a grin, Steve moved his free hand out to snag Tony’s and pull him down next to him on the couch. Tony wasted no time snuggling up into Steve’s side.

Wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulders, Steve pulled Tony just that much closer as he turned to press a soft kiss into Tony’s greying temple. “Just, just enjoying the moment.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out softly, eyes closing as he rested his head against Tony’s. “Just, just enjoying being here. Now. With our family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
